Biodegradable polymers have found uses in a wide variety of applications ranging from trash bags that decompose in landfills to implantable medical devices that biodegrade in the body. Most of these applications require that such polymers have adequate physical properties and stability to provide for suitable handling and utility prior to being subjected to end use conditions that promote biodegradation. Further, it is often preferable that these same polymers rapidly or controllably biodegrade once subjected to such end use conditions. In addition, it is often desired that biodegradable polymers used for implantable medical devices be converted under physiological conditions to materials that do not irritate or harm the surrounding tissue. Many biodegradable polymers known in the art lack the combination of physical and/or chemical properties desired to meet the needs for specific applications.
Current and new applications for biodegradable polymers continue to create a need for new polymers that provide some or all of the above-described properties.